Distance
by Bethany Erin
Summary: Phil, Lil, Tommy and Kimi are finally in college. While Lil, Tommy and Phil are going to a college near home and together, Kimi is going to a college in Florida. Phil feels like their relationship is going to fall apart, but Kimi is determined to keep it together. (I decided to make this a one-shot instead of a story.)


_**Summary- Phil, Lil, Tommy and Kimi are finally in college. While Lil, Tommy and Phil are going to a college near home and together, Kimi is going to a college in Florida. Phil feels like their relationship is going to fall apart, but Kimi is determined to keep it together. **_

_**I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up**_

_**Saying Goodbye**_

Kimi was standing in the airport, her carry on in her hand. She was staring out the window, getting ready to board the plane to her new life in Florida. Her hands were shaking and she had tears starting threatening to fall. She wished more than anything for Phil to be here, but he found it hard enough to even be at her going away party. She ended up coming alone. Tommy and Lil were busy moving into their dorms and Chuckie was already away to college hours away. Her parents weren't able to get off work, and Phil just couldn't find it in him to come say goodbye to his girlfriend of four years.

Kimi sighed and took a seat. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and had a few text from Phil, each of them asking when he plane leaves. She replied to him before letting her hands fall into her lap. She continued staring out the window, ignoring the fact that someone was calling her. She was starting to doubt her decision in going to college so far away. The college she got accepted to was for art, what she wanted to do. And it was a really good school, she was excited when she got accepted.

The hardest part for her was saying goodbye to her family and friends. Mainly Phil. Deep down she had fears that their relationship would fall apart, but she knew that they could make it work. This is Phil and Kimi. They've been together for four years, fighting all the time over stupid things, but they were able to work things out because they love each other.

Kimi leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees, putting her face in her hands. She was trying to stop herself from thinking about Phil, but she heard a voice that sounded like him. She didn't think anything of it, just thought she _already_ missed him and she was going crazy. She buried his face in her hands, letting the tears slowly fall. She didn't know if she wanted she to go anymore.

She stood up, grabbed her bag, and was getting ready to turn and walk away when she bumped into someone. She wiped away the tears before mumbling an apology.

"Don't be sorry."

Kimi looked up and dropped her bag before throwing her arms around Phil's neck "I'm so glad you decided to come."

Phil wrapped his arms around Kimi's waist, pulling her closer to him "It took a lot of convincing from Lil. She wouldn't leave me alone until I was gone." he pulled away so he could look at her "Plus, I realized I was being stupid. You're my girlfriend, I should be here."

Kimi smiled and gave him a kiss, not wanting it to end. She reluctantly pulled away and put her hands on either side of his face "I'm going to miss you so much"

He gave her one of his lopsided grins before pulling her in for another kiss "I'm going to miss you too."

She picked her bag up and grabbed his hand taking him over to one of the chairs. She sat down and turned to face him "Where were you going?"

Kimi shrugged and looked away from him "I was having doubts about going."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to leave everyone." she turned to look at him again and rested her head on the back of the seat "But mainly I didn't want to leave you" she said reaching across the armrest and took Phil's hand.

"Being an artist is your dream, Kim." he said as he started rubbing her hand "You're good at it. No, not good. You're great at it. And you got accepted into one of the best schools for art, you can't pass that up." he looked over at and gave her a smile "We'll stay together. We can make it work."

Kimi could feel the tears starting to form again "But... What if you find someone else?"

"Do you really think I'd leave you? Or cheat on you?" Kimi blushed and looked away from him again and nodded "I wouldn't leave you. And I would never in a million years cheat on you. I love you, Kim."

The tears had started to fall and she made eye contact with him and could see he was hurting just as bad "I love you too, Phil."

Phil just stared at her. He didn't know what else to say. Their silence was comfortable to him. He did want to talk to her because it would be awhile until he could hear her voice again, but he didn't know what to say. He smiled at her before thinking of what to tell her "If it makes you feel better, before I left, Lil told me she was finally going to make her move on Tommy."

Kimi brightened up a little. Her, Phil, Dil and even Angelica and Susie had bets going on about when Tommy and Lil would finally get together and who would make the first move. Phil seemed to be the only one saying that Lil was going to make the first move, and as of right now, he was right "So we all owe you twenty dollars?"

"If she actually does it, yes. You wanna know a secret though?" Kimi nodded "You can keep your money. Everyone else will have to pay up though" he smiled at her.

Kimi gave Phil's hand a squeeze "Thank you, Phil."

Phil raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"Being here. Making me feel better."

Phil smiled again "I'm your boyfriend, it's my job."

Kimi looked away from him when she heard her flight being called. She sighed and stood up, pulling him up with her. She pulled him into a hug and then pulled away, her lips just inches from his "Am I doing the right thing in leaving?"

Phil kissed her before answering "You are. I promise you are."

She kissed him again, wanting it to last longer. She heard them call for final boarding and she pulled away from him. She swears she could see tears in his eyes threatening to fall "I love you."

"I love you too" he gave her one last kiss before pulling away "Call me when you get there"

"I will." she started backing away, tears now running down her face.

She gave the woman her ticket and started walking towards the plane. She stopped and turned around giving Phil one last wave before continuing on her walk.

Phil stood there, hands in his pockets watching the girl he's in love with leave. He could have easily convinced her to stay but he knew she'd be unhappy, he knew this is what she wanted. Once she was out of sight and turned around and made his way out of the hospital. This was going to be a long year for the two of them.


End file.
